<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoption Papers by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016474">Adoption Papers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Gen, Tommy getting a happy ending for once, awesamdad, please this kid has been through so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally adopts Tommy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1017</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adoption Papers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how adoption works and also I wrote this at 5am I'm very tired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is almost buzzing with excitement as he (rather impatiently) waits for Tommy to get home from visiting Tubbo. He'd been working all day to make sure everything was perfect, a couple balloons taped to the table with Tommy's favourite food already prepared. On the counter is an envelope with a letter Sam has already read.</p><p>The front door opens and Sam has to remind himself to calm down.</p><p>When Tommy walks into the kitchen he pauses, stares around in confusion at the party decorations and the meal that awaits him. He puts his bag down on a nearby chair before staring at Sam.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asks before his eyes go wide. "Shit, did I forget your birthday—"</p><p>Sam chuckles and shakes his head, picking up the envelope and walking over to the teenager. He rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles, "No, no. This is something else."</p><p>(He internally cheers when Tommy doesn't flinch away from his touch. Progress.)</p><p>Sam holds out the envelope. "This is for you."</p><p>Tommy takes it. His hands tremble slightly as he opens the envelope and takes out the papers inside. He reads the words, then rereads them. His silence puts Sam on edge and he almost worries he's made a mistake until he hears a quiet hiccup and Tommy moves to wipe a hand over his eyes.</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>Tommy looks back up from the papers with a grin on his face and tears on his cheeks. His gaze flickers between the words and Sam's eyes. "Are you being serious?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Sam nods. "It's all ready to be finalised. If you still... If you still want that, of course. I know we've talked about it a few times so I hope I'm not rushing too far ahead for you, but I want you to know I see you as my kid and I—"</p><p>Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence. Tommy drops the envelope and the papers down on the table and throws himself at Sam, arms wrapping around him. Sam stills with shock for a second before laughing and hugging Tommy back.</p><p>"Oh my god," Tommy says, half muffled against Sam. "Holy shit."</p><p>It takes a couple minutes for Tommy to recover. He doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the night and Sam feels a warmth in his chest as Tommy talks happily about his day.</p><p>It's improvement, a step closer to recovery, and Sam couldn't be prouder of Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>